


Monika, their Goddess

by FriendlyFlower



Series: Fetish-Centric Content [9]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: "Mercy" Killing, Abduction, Adorable, Adorable Doggos Being Adorable, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Basketball, Alternate Universe - Cats, Alternate Universe - Dogs, Alternate Universe - Pet Store, Amputation, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Cat, Anger, Angry Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxiety, Apathy, Apologies, Arrogance, Asphyxiation, Assumptions, Atheism, Atheist Character, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad Decisions, Bad Jokes, Bad Sex, Banana Fetishism, Basketball, Bedrooms, Bigotry & Prejudice, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Biting, Bitterness, Blood Sharing, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bloodhounds, Blushing, Bonding, Boob fetish, Books, Boot Fetishism, Borderline Rape, Bossy Monika, Broken Families, Brutal Murder, Butt fetish, Buttcrush, Butts, Canon - Manga, Caring, Cats, Censorship, Character Death, Character Development, Cheating, Chewed Gum, Child Abuse, Child Death, Childhood Trauma, Childishness, Christianity, Clubsickness, Cock & Ball Torture, Confident Monika, Confusion, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Cross my heart, Crying, Dark Allies, Dehydration, Demon dog, Denial of Feelings, Depressed Natsuki, Depression, Desire, Desperation, Determination, Dinner, Dirty Talk, Disobeying Orders, Dogs, Dominant Monika, Don't Try This At Home, Don't be offended that Monika is both evil and an atheist, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Doubt, Dramatic Narrator, Drowning, Erections, Even Monika is weirded out by the animals powers, Even in Yurika chapters I have to shoe horn Natsuki torture in there, Eventual Stockholm Syndrome, Everyone Has Issues, Everything Hurts, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Excited Monika, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Family Dinners, Family Feels, Fangirls, Female Characters, Female on Female Rape, Female on Female Sexual Assault, Female on Male Sexual Assualt, Female-Centric, Femdom, Feminization, Fetish Content, Fights, First Time, Fivesome, Fivesome - M/F/F/F/F, Food Kink, Food is life, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Footcrush, Footjob, Force-Feeding, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Feminization, Foreshadowing, Foursome, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Fucked Up, G/T, Genital Torture, Giant Monika, Giant/Tiny, Girls Kissing, Green Eyes, Grief/Mourning, Groping, Guilty Pleasures, Hacking, Hands, Harm to Children, Hentai, Hiccups, High School, Home, Homework, Horny Monika, Horny Yuri, Hugs, Hurt, Hymen popping, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, I originally wrote this out of boredom during summer break, If you're disturbed and you know it clap your hands, Implied Drug Buying, Implied Suicidal Thought, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Improvised Sex Toys, Impulsive Monika, Insecurity, Insomnia, Internalized Homophobia, Invitations, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Jealousy, Jokes, Kidnapping, Kink Shaming, Kissing, Knifeplay, Lesbian Character, Licking, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Lima Syndrome, Lol this turned into a Mcdonalds rp in the comments section, MC is a dirty cheater, Masochism, Masochistic Sayori, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Meet the Family, Menstruation Kink, Metaphors, Miscommunication, Missing Persons, Moaning, Monika accidentally guessed Yuri's feelings for her, Monika hacks the game thus shrinking the girls, Monika has crossed the line from "Redeemable" to "Irredeemable", Monika has even worse anger issues than Natsuki and her father, Monika is a dog person while Natsuki Yuri and Me are all cat people, Monika is a hacker, Monika is delusional, Monika is evil, Monika is more dense than the Protagonist himself!, Monika needs Jesus, Monika needs to calm down, Monika was an accident, Monika will eventually get her karma, Monika's Father is a grouch, Monika's parents are pushovers, Mornings, Movie Night, Multi, Murder, Murder Kink, Mutilation, Mutual Abuse, Napping, Natsuki can come off as unintentionally homophobic, Natsuki has Anger Issues, Natsuki hates Monika, Natsuki is so done at this point, Natsuki is the most defiant out of all the slaves, Natsuki is the only slave with common sense, Natsuki is the universe's chew toy at this point, Natsuki needs a hug, Natsuki still loves Manga just as much as in the game, Natsuki yells a lot, Navels, Needles, Neglect, Nipples, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Tickling, Noose, Nosebleed, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Nudity, Object Insertion, Offense, Oh God Yes, Oh My God, One of My Favorites, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Sex, Out of everyone Natsuki has it the worst, Painful Sex, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Panic! at the Disco References, Parfait Girls, Partial Nudity, Permanent Injury, Pet Store, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Poor Hygiene, Poor Yuri, Porn Watching, Possession, Prayer, Predicament Bondage, Promises, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Punishment, Puns & Word Play, Rape, Reading, Regrets, Religion, Rewards, Ripped open stomach, Rough Sex, Rude Monika, SO MANY TAGS!!, Sad Yuri, Sadism, Sadistic Yuri, Sayori is an orphan, Sayori is depressed, Sayori is my favorite character, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Sexuality Crisis, Shoe Kink, Shopping, Shrinking, Simultaneous Orgasm, Size Difference, Size Kink, Small Breasts, Smelly feet, Smutty, Sneaking Out, Sobbing, Sociopathic Monika, Sociopathic Yuri, Socks, Some Swearing, Some canon and some non-canon in this story, Sound the bells!, Spanking, Starvation, Strained Eyes, Stripping, Stubborn Natsuki, Stuttering, Submissive Sayori, Submissive Yuri, Tampons, Tears, Teasing, Teeth, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, The Protagonist is Natsuki's Boyfriend, The Protagonist is oblivous, The Smuttiest Smut That Ever Smut, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Threats, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Tickling, Timeskips, Tiny Natsuki, Tiny Sayori, Tiny Yuri, Tongues, Toning Down Language in future, Torture, Trapped, Trapped In A Closet, Trauma, Tsundere Monika, Unaware Giantess, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Used Tampons, Vandalism, Violation, Voyeurism, Warning! We have a GAY emergency!, Water, Weird Euphenisms, Wet & Messy, Wet Vagina, Whipping, Work In Progress, Yandere, Yandere Yuri, Yuri, Yuri and Monika are in denial!, Yuri has crossed the line from "Sane" to "Insane", Yuri is so helplessly gay for Monika, Yuri overreacts to the point she's probably got Bipolar, Yurika - Freeform, but it's okay because Monika hates Natsuki, but she's really not, but still at least there's YURIKA, cuz Natsuki's an atheist in this story too and she's not evil, hope to die, so it's mutual, so it's not discrimination, stick a needle in Natsuki so that she'll cry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 6,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyFlower/pseuds/FriendlyFlower
Summary: Instead of killing of the other girls, Monika decides to shrink them and keep in her house to use as sex slaves so that they can’t be with the Protagonist; the closest thing to the Player she has.





	1. Sayori’s New Lifestyle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doki Doki Literature Club Fans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Doki+Doki+Literature+Club+Fans).



> Warning:  
> This chapter contains:  
> \- Sexual Slavery  
> \- Fetish Content  
> \- Sexual Content
> 
> If these themes make you uncomfortable, please don't read this.

Monika had jealousy issues, that’s for sure. One day, after the Protagonist was a member of the club, she had a brilliant idea: hack the game and shrink the girls, one by one. She decided the best way to start would be to shrink Sayori. After all, she was depressed. She would think she deserves this and struggle the least out of all of them. So she hacked Sayori’s game file, changing it from  **sayori.chr** to  **tiny.chr** while Sayori was asleep and kidnapped her.

 

Sayori woke up a few hours later. It was 6 AM.

 

“Huh?” Sayori looked around the now giant room in confusion. “I know you must be confused, but if I sit here all day talking, we’ll be late for school, so I’ll just chalk it up to this: you are now my sex slave,” Monika declared seriously, already dressed for school. Sayori accepted her fate submissively with a nod, just as Monika figured she would. “Good, now I’ll going to put you into my shoe,” Monika announced, taking off her left shoe and placing Sayori inside. Without warning, she then placed her foot back inside the shoe.

 

She started walking to school. After school, she skipped going to the club that day because she had plans for Sayori. Once inside, she greeted her parents and went inside her room. There, she took Sayori out of her shoe and got both of them naked. “Now,” Monika started saying as she got into bed and placed Sayori by her feet, “school has been rough for me today. I need a foot massage.” “Um, my Goddess, I don’t mean to question you, but what if your parents walk in and see us naked?” Sayori squeaked. “Don’t worry about that. I told them I’m doing my homework and not to disturb me until I say I’m done, meaning nothing bad can possibly happen,” Monika informed. Sayori started massaging Monika’s smelly feet, causing Monika to moan in pleasure as she started doing her homework.

 

After she finished her homework, she placed Sayori inside her Vulva and made her rub it until she orgasmed. Then, she took Sayori out and sat on her. It hurt like a bitch, but Sayori loved it.

 

Afterwards, Monika got off of Sayori and gave her food as a reward.


	2. Yuri's Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri becomes Monika's second slave much to her discomfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY CRAP GUYS 9 KUDOS?! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!

Monika invited Yuri over to her house. Yuri came over and Monika changed her file name from  **yuri.chr** to  **tiny.chr** and laughed as Yuri shrank to the size of a bug. “What the-?”

 

Monika laughed. She knew explaining Yuri her fate would do her no good so she simply took her to her bedroom. There, she stripped herself and Yuri, causing Yuri to yell at her. Monika ignored it, since Yuri was her favorite of all three of the girls, and placed Yuri on her bed. Yuri gulped as Monika’s rump hovered over her and tried to run, but Monika was too fast as she sat on her. Without warning, she began farting on Yuri, causing her to gag. Monika kept farting on her until finally she off of her and forced her to suck on her nipples. After that, she gave Yuri food as a reward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter was short, but I PROMISE next chapter WILL be longer.


	3. Natsuki’s Forced Blood Drinking

Monika knew Natsuki was dehydrated by her Father. She also knew that Natsuki would struggle the most out of all the slaves. So, rather than inviting her over to her house, or even kidnapping her in the night, she simply hacked the game so that Natsuki was tiny and teleported into her bedroom. Natsuki looked around, startled. “HEY! WHAT GIVES?!” Natsuki yelled. “MONIKA?! THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!” “Shh, calm down. Just do what I say and I’ll treat you well,” Monika reassured falsely. No matter how well Natsuki obeyed her, she was still annoying to Monika, so she’d mistreat her no matter what and make up some dumb excuse to do so. “I was recently on my period. Bite into this,” Monika said, holding a used tampon. Monika placed it on the ground, where Natsuki was standing.

 

“NO WAY IN BLOODY HELL, MONIKA! I’LL EAT DOG SHIT BEFORE I BITE INTO YOUR DISGUSTING, USED TAMPON!” Natsuki screamed at her, crossing her arms. “I might be dehydrated, but I have standards…” Natsuki muttered under her breath. “Natsuki, dehydration and starvation are both equally painful ways to die,” Monika pointed out.

 

With a lot of reluctance, Natsuki bit into the tampon, feeling disgusted with herself, even though it didn’t taste as bad as she thought it would. She bit into it several more times before she stopped. “Very good, Natsuki. Unfortunately, you did resist a lot, which is bad for your already low health. Giving you food like I gave Sayori and Yuri food would only encourage you to starve yourself, so I will instead have to punish you.” With that, Monika picked up Natsuki, laid down in her bed, and placed Natsuki under her left foot as she took a nap. Natsuki was beyond pissed off. Monika was so full of shit! When Monika got up for school, she was gonna escape, mark her words!


	4. An Escape Attempt Gone Horribly Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki attempts to escape only to end up in a humilating, sexual situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the 21 kudos, the 1678 hits, and the nice comments! I really appreciate it!

In the morning, Monika got out of bed and took Natsuki to her new home; a house perfectly her size made out of various crafting materials. Inside, it was decorated to look exactly like the Literature Club, and the two other slaves, Sayori and Yuri, were currently chatting. Oh, how Natsuki felt clubsick. She missed her manga, her closet, her freedom, but most importantly, her boyfriend, the protagonist, and her abusive father. Come to think of it, maybe she really was a victim of abuse and this whole experience was a wake up call?

 

Regardless, Natsuki watched through a tiny cutout window Monika leave for school, and knew this was the time to convince the others to escape with her! “Sayori! Yuri!” Natsuki ran over and hugged them. As much as she hated to admit it, she had missed them overnight. “We have to leave this place! Now! Our dinigity and freedom are at stake in this fake house!” Sayori and Yuri didn’t seem fazed by her words in the slightest. “I like being her sex slave,” Sayori causally said as if it were no big deal. “And not just because of the food I got!” She quickly added. “It’s best we just stay here. If we don’t try to leave, she won’t get mad and punish us,” Yuri agreed. “Are you kidding me with that Stockholm Syndrome BULLSHIT?!” Natsuki yelled, upset no one was taking her side. “Look, even if we left, we don’t even know how we were shrunk in the first place. How are we supposed to unshrink ourselves?” “I’m sure I can figure something out!” Natsuki huffed. “I’m not as dumb as you think I am!” All of Natsuki’s bottled emotions came out and she found herself lashing out at her two friends before storming off. Hmph! She’d show them. She’d escape and unshrink herself faster than she could say-

 

“AHH!”

 

Suddenly, a ginormous black boot with a piece of chewed gum stuck to it was headed towards Natsuki. She had been so angry that she hadn’t watched where she was walking. All she could do was watch as the boot crushed her, sticking her to the gum. Natsuki felt like her spine would shatter at every step. God, when she returned to normal height, she’d never stomp on a spider again! Finally, the motion stopped!..although she was still trapped to a piece of gum under a heavy boot. “Monika’s at school, and I just got these new expensive boots. We shouldn’t let them go to waste, huh?” Natsuki heard a feminine voice, presumably Monika’s mother, say. Without any warning, Natsuki found herself being inserted into Monika’s Father’s anus. There were sounds of moans, both of pleasure and pain, as the boot went further in. As fate would have it, the gum got stuck. Could Natsuki’s luck get any worse???? Monika’s Mother kept trying to pull the boot out, but it wouldn’t budge. “This is the last time I follow your ideas…” Monika’s Father grumbled. It took hours, but finally the boot came out. Unfortunately, Monika was already out of school at that point and saw everything. Monika learned about Natsuki’s escape attempt after she was freed from the gum. Needless to say, Monika was pissed… She threw Natsuki under a pile of unwashed, smelly socks she was supposed to clean. At this point, all Natsuki could do was cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try to upload Chapter 5 tonight as well, so stay tuned for that!


	5. Monika’s Day

“Yuri, you’ve been behaving yourself. Where do you want to be put on my body?” Monika asked Yuri after coming home from school yet again. Yuri blushed as she replied, “Your boobs...are rather hot.” Monika placed Yuri in her cleavage. Then, she placed Sayori in her navel.

The doorbell rang at that moment. Monika got up and opened the door. “Happy Birthday!” The protagonist said, handing her a card. It was obvious though he missed Natsuki, wherever she was. “Thank you!” Monika said, placing it on a table. The Protagonist was about to leave when Monika pulled him inside her house. “Listen. It’s my Birthday, right?” The Protagonist nodded. “Since it’s my birthday, I want you to have sex with me.” “NO WAY! Natsuki is my girlfriend! I can’t cheat on her!” “Natsuki’s probably dead,” Monika hissed, her tone dripping with impatience. “It’s not cheating if she’s dead. You have to move on.” The Protagonist sighed before nodding. Monika quickly placed Sayori and Yuri inside her butt before taking off her shirt and leading him to her bedroom. The Protagonist started sucking on Monika’s titties as he stripped himself and started penetrating her crotch area. “Harder.” He went harder. “Faster!” He went faster! Eventually, they both came.

“I should go…” Monika grabbed his wrist. “We’re not done yet.” Monika shoved her right foot in his mouth. “Suck it. Lick it,” Monika ordered. The Protagonist did so. His cock got harder than before and started dripping. “I bet you like me better than Natsuki,” Monika whispered smugly. The Protagonist spat out her foot. “That’s it. I’m done,” he said before redressing and leaving. Monika sighed before retrieving Yuri and Sayori. “Well, there’s still time for feelings to develop.”

With that, she put on a movie and watched it with Sayori and Yuri.


	6. The Death of a Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO! Just got my braces off! I decided to write a chapter to celebrate and...
> 
> oh...
> 
> well, this was fucked up....
> 
> Warning:  
> This chapter contains:  
> \- Nudity  
> \- Emotional Torture and Abuse (without any comfort)  
> \- Confirmed Alcoholism and Past Child Abuse due to this  
> \- Hard Vore Elements (Hard Vore is like Vore, but chewing people up)  
> \- Mutilation (including dick and ball mutilation...ouch)  
> \- Basically Amputation of healthy limbs? (at least, as far as the reader knows...the alcoholism could have caused damage to this areas, but it's never mentioned, so...)  
> \- Blood Loss  
> \- Forced Ejaculation  
> \- Feels for Natsuki  
> \- Death (Witnessed by Natsuki)
> 
> If any these themes are triggering to you, please leave immediately.
> 
> You have been warned.

Monika finally took Natsuki out from the dirty sock pile and placed her on the ground.

“So, I’m guessing you lost your virginity to MC, right?”

Monika glared at Natsuki while holding something in her hand. “I’m going to have to teach you a lesson for risking pregnancy like that.” Monika opened up her hand to reveal Natsuki’s Dad, naked and helpless. “Dad!” Natsuki yelled out. “WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!” Monika just giggled. “The better question is, ‘How should I torture him first?’” Monika looked down at the helpless, shaking man in her hands. Monika grinned before grabbing him by the leg with her right thumb and pointer finger, dangling him in the air. “Wait! Please don’t hurt him! PLEASE!” Natsuki begged. He might be an abusive drunk, but he was still her father. Monika just grinned at Natsuki’s father, baring her sharp, gigantic teeth, before biting off his legs, one by one as he screamed. Then, she bit off his arms. His blood was all over her teeth, although it looked more like Ketchup than the blood of a real person. Her Father looked like an amputated ant at this point. Natsuki looked in horror as Monika bit into his crotch area. Was she really this petty? Did MC really mean THAT much to her?? Her Father, although not sexually aroused at all, ejaculated from the stimulation. Jesus, Natsuki would DEFINITELY need therapy after all this. Of course, her father wasn’t any more lucky, since his dick was throbbing with excruciating pain. “Don’t worry, I’m not THAT cruel. I’ll spare your pathetic life,” Monika said to Natsuki’s father. Well, she wasn’t lying. She would spare him. However, her “mercy” wasn’t very merciful for the mutilated man she’d tortured, nor for the teenage daughter of that man watching this whole event. She placed Natsuki’s father on a desk before leaving her room. “Natsuki...before I die...I’d just like to apologize for everything. I should have been a better Father. I’m sorry.” Natsuki’s Father wiped away a tear.

“Don’t talk like that! I don’t want you to die! I love you!” Natsuki wailed, sobbing loudly.

Monika came back into her room, holding a water bottle filled almost completely with water. Before anyone could react, Monika picked up Natsuki’s father and placed him inside. Since he had no arms and legs, he drowned pretty easily. “NO!” Natsuki screamed, collapsing onto the floor and crying uncontrollably. Monika just smirked, and left for school, leaving Natsuki alone with her grief and worsened trauma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened...and the next chapter won't better at all (though Yuri and Monika will be interacting, for my wonderful Yurika friends reading this.)
> 
> Can we all just give Natsuki some hugs and love and comfort? Cause goddamn, she needs it.


	7. Hurt and Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you just need fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> This chapter contains:  
> \- An implied suicidal thought (Though it is brief)  
> \- Brief Sexual Assault (It's Natsuki, don't worry Yurika friends)
> 
> If this makes you uncomfortable, please leave.  
> You have been warned.

Yuri was starting to get sad. Ever since Monika had tortured Natsuki due to an assumption she made, and gone to school, Monika was too busy to hang out with her, even putting the house Yuri was in inside a closet. 

 

Why?

 

WHY?

 

Had she done something wrong? Was she not good enough? They had something going, and she probably ruined it like she ruined everything! Yuri sobbed loudly. Maybe it would be best at this point to-

 

“Yuri?” Yuri opened her eyes in shock. Monika? When the hell had Monika grabbed her out of the house? “Why are you crying? Are you clubsick?” Yuri hesitated before explaining why.

 

Monika hugged Yuri to her chest area, making Yuri nosebleed. “I had midterms to study for, and I figured that hanging out with you of all slaves would distract me. I’m truly sorry. I should have told you in advance.” Yuri accepted Monika’s apology and savored her moment being so close to Monika’s hot breasts.

  
“HEY! WHERE’S MY DAMN APOLOGY, YOU GODDAMNED CUNTASS BITCH?”

 

Monika set down Yuri, much to her disappointment, and merely shoved Natsuki up her cunt. Monika noticed the blood on her shirt from where Yuri had been. “Oh? You like my body that much? Well, I GUESS I could oblige.” Monika teased with a smirk before taking off her shirt and bra. It would be a very good night indeed~


	8. Natsuki, it’s good inside!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yandere Yuri makes her debut in the most uncomfortable way possible...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the 32 kudos, 2574 hits, and nice comments! It means a lot to me!

Monika had left with Sayori and went to school. Meanwhile, Natsuki, who was finally returned home, stepped outside the house only to be dragged back inside by Yuri. “Just where the hell do you think you’re going?” Yuri asked. She seemed more irritated than usual. “I’m leaving, dipshit! Why do you even care? I’ve seen the way you look at Monika. You’re absolutely in love with her and I have no clue why! Shouldn’t you be happy to have one less love rival?” Natsuki questioned as her voice dripped with venom. Yuri blushed both from frustration and embarrassment as she explained, “While I would be happy at having one less love rival, Monika wants you to stay here. You leaving goes against her wishes and that’s the only thing I care about anymore. I can’t let you leave. I WON’T let you leave!” Jesus, Yuri was the epitome of a Yandere in Natsuki’s eyes. How sick she was. “And I WON’T let myself be the victim anymore! I’m DONE being abused and used by everyone, especially that bitch Monika! If you and Sayori get off to being sex slaves, that’s fine, but don’t drag me down into your slutty ways. You guys can be skanks, but I’ll stick to freedom.” With that, Natsuki shoved Yuri out of the way before being held against one of the cardboard walls.

 

Yuri sighed and shook her head. “You’re still as stubborn as usual. I suppose I can’t talk you out of leaving. However…” 

 

Yuri paused for dramatic effect.

 

“I can still physically prevent you from leaving.”

 

Smiling like the Joker, Yuri stripped herself and Natsuki of her clothes. Yuri pinned Natsuki to the ground by holding her with her arms and sitting on her knees on Natsuki’s legs. “GET OFF OF ME, YOU FUCKING BITCH!” Natsuki yelled, struggling beneath her. It was all in vain, as Yuri was physically stronger than her and chose to ignore her demands. Yuri began rubbing her genitalia against Natsuki's genitalia, causing to her struggle and scream more, only for Yuri to shove her tongue in Natsuki’s mouth, muffling her cries like a Ball Gag. Yuri couldn’t help but take sexual pleasure in having control this one occasion over someone else. Very soon, they both orgasmed; Yuri, from the pleasure of controlling Natsuki, and Natsuki from the forced and unwanted stimulation. Then, Yuri took her tongue out of Natsuki’s mouth and got off of Natsuki, but instead laid down on Natsuki’s legs, held Natsuki’s arms to the side of her body, and starting rubbing Natsuki’s rather tiny breasts, even for a 4-inch tall person, with her feet. Natsuki, as non-consenting as she was, did somewhat enjoy having her breasts massaged. Her vagina got wet and her breasts even got 25% bigger from arousal and becoming erect, much to Natsuki’s humiliation. Natsuki reached a climax after 20 minutes and Yuri readjusted herself before licking up Natsuki’s cum. After this, Yuri got off and started playing with herself in a corner of the room, giving Natsuki the perfect chance to escape, but she was too tired and traumatized to take that opportunity, collapsing on the ground for the rest of the day. Yuri had accomplished her goal and had absolutely no regrets.

 

She hoped Monika would be happy with her hard work because she certainly was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Breasts actually do get 25% bigger from arousal during sex in real life. Look it up.


	9. One Rival Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri kills her friend in a quick, but still brutal way.

Out of all her slaves, Sayori was her most submissive, enjoying sexual slavery as a HardCore Masochist. However, this was starting to get boring for Monika since Sayori was showing absolutely none of her complex personality, unlike Yuri and especially Natsuki. Yuri was starting to notice her lack of pleasure too upon secretly watching Monika masturbate with Sayori’s body. It seemed Monika really wished she wasn’t her slave anymore. So, Yuri took it upon herself to grant Monika’s wish. However, Sayori would probably enjoy being helplessly killed, and Yuri didn’t want Sayori to take pleasure in her execution. Think, Yuri, think! What would put her in her fearful place in the cemetery? Yuri thought and thought and, finally, she reached a decision. She would kill her in her sleep. So, when Sayori was sleeping, Yuri took out a sewing needle and shoved it through her throat, instantly killing her. Now, Monika would surely love her for good! Yuri started fapping at the thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but that's because Sayori is my favorite character, so I had difficulty killing her off but decided to for Monika's sake anyway~
> 
> Next chapter should be longer.


	10. Vote #1?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How should Monika react to Sayori's death?
> 
> Note:  
> This won't come into play in the next chapter. It will come into play after that chapter.

A) Angry

B) Confused

C) Disturbed

D) Apathetic or Not as surprised as she should be

E) Mournful

F) Horny

G) Joyful

H) Disrespectful

I) Disgusted

J) Empathic

K) Some Combination (Please Specify)

L) Other Reaction Not Listed (Again, please specify)

 


	11. Smuttylicious

Fapping didn’t really help Yuri when it came to her horniess. Feeling desperate, Yuri took the needle, still covered in Sayori’s blood, stepped outside of the murder scene, and rode it like a dildo. Of course, that caused anal tearing, but she was so horny she didn’t care. She was pleasuring herself so much that her moans woke Monika up. Rather than being upset with Yuri for waking her up, she decided to pleasure Yuri. Monika picked Yuri up, stripped her, and licked her crotch with her gigantic tongue, savoring Yuri’s indescribable taste. Then, Monika started licking her boobs and coating them in her saliva while Yuri moaned and starting shoving TWO of her fingers into her vaginal hole for even more pleasure. Smirking, Monika stopped, deciding to take off her shirt and bra, dropping them on top of a sleeping Natsuki. She held out her massive right boob to Yuri, who happily sucked on her nipple while still fingering herself with her fingers, and Monika began fingering her anus. After some time, Monika and Yuri both orgasmed.

 

Suddenly, Monika knew what would spice up Sayori’s slavery. A threesome between Monika, Yuri, and Sayori! Monika reached into the house to grab Sayori.

 

OH.

 

NO.

 

“WAIT!” Yuri cried out before should stop herself, but it was too late. Sayori’s corpse was in her hand. Yuri had initially assumed that she would be pleased, but now she wasn’t so sure now that it was actually being revealed to Monika. What would Monika think? And would Yuri survive this Panic Attack?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so to test out this new voting site I recently discovered, I'll be putting up a question I made here:  
> https://www.strawpoll.me/17406495


	12. The Reveal

Monika looked more confused to Yuri then angry or upset. That was a good sign so far. Monika looked down at Yuri, who gave her a smile.

 

“Oh.” Monika had connected the puzzle pieces to Yuri’s puzzle. Monika merely shrugged and grabbed a book. Yuri looked up hopefully at Monika like a puppy begging for food. “What do you want, Yuri?” Monika asked softly. Yuri merely pointed at her. It was adorable, but not the most effective approach. Why was Yuri suddenly acting like a little kid towards Monika?

 

Confused, Monika guessed, “You want to be in a relationship with me?” Yuri blushed and shook her head wildly. I mean, of course she did, but 1) That wasn’t what she was trying to communicate. And 2) Yuri wanted Monika to take the initiative, as she was her master.

 

Monika tried to think as a child would. If she was a child, what would she want in that situation? Hmm…

 

Oh!

 

“You...want to sit on my shoulder and read the book with me, right?” Yuri nodded. Monika gently placed Yuri on her right shoulder. They read the book together, and both hoped to do it again sometime.


	13. Forceful Eating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monika "bonds" with Natsuki like she did with Yuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains:  
> \- Force-feeding  
> \- Emotional Torture  
> \- Suicidal Wishes

Just like how Yesterday Monika bonded with Yuri, today she would “bond” with Natsuki too. Monika took Natsuki with her to the Literature Club at 5 AM. She opened the Literature Club’s closet, revealing Natsuki’s mangas. She grabbed Natsuki’s favorite manga, Parfait Girls, opened it up, and placed it on the ground in front of her. “Eat it.” Monika said.

 

“WHAT?!” “You heard me. Eat it. Bite into the pages to fill up your malnourished stomach.” “BITCH! I’M NOT EATING THAT! I CAN’T, I WON’T!” Natsuki crossed her arms. Monika glared down at her, straining her eyes to even see her in the dark. “Oh, I see the problem. Let me fix it,” Monika pretended to care. Monika grabbed the manga, ripped out all the pages, and tore them into dust speck-sized pieces with a deadpan expression. Natsuki was holding back tears. Monika sadistically smiled, happy to have punished her for her disobedience. “Well, you should have no problems eating it now. And let’s hope so because I’m not leaving until every piece is eaten in your starving stomach.” At that moment, Natsuki realized that Monika hated her just as much as she hated her. Feeling defeated, she did as Monika wanted, ignoring the wet sensation stimulating her cheeks. Natsuki honestly wished at that moment Monika had killed her instead of her Father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now I'm Depressed...GODDAMNIT!!!


	14. A Giantess Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monika, Yuri, and Natsuki have a short threesome, but it's still filled with Yurika!

After torturing Natsuki with her feet at school today, she brought Natsuki back to her home. Today, she decided she would have the threesome she never got to have with Yuri and Sayori due to her unexpected death. Not that Natsuki nor Yuri had a say. Monika grabbed Yuri out of the house and stripped the three of them with ease.

“Okay. Here’s what gonna happen. I am going to put you two inside my vaginal hole. You two will have gay sex inside while I jerk off to it.”

“BITCH SAY WHAT?!” Natsuki yelled. How was her voice not gone from all her screaming at this point? “Don’t worry Monika. We’re gonna do what you want and it’s gonna be fucking HOT!” Yuri fangirled. Monika smiled. “I’m glad one slave listens to me.” With that, Monika placed Yuri and Natsuki inside her vagina, already feeling a little wet. Natsuki was pissed off enough to dominate Yuri this time during sex. Natsuki grabbed Yuri’s boobs roughly and started scissoring her like she hated her. Monika could feel the sensations stimulating her and cummed them out 20 minutes later.

Natsuki happily ran to the house, but Yuri looked up at Monika disappointed. Monika sighed. “Okay, I GUESS you could stay in there for a few more minutes as long as you pleasure me well.” Yuri was picked up and placed back inside her vagina. Yuri happily got to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.strawpoll.me/17496458


	15. Thanksgiving Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Thanksgiving Dinner of a lifetime! Wait, the fuck? No, it's not even close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains:  
> \- Religious Content  
> \- Assault  
> \- Natsuki torture for no good reason

Monika’s family secretly noticed her interest in MC when she had sex with him on her birthday. Tonight there would be Thanksgiving Dinner, so they invited MC over for that Dinner. MC accepted and was dropped off by his parents at Monika’s house. Monika was filled with excitement and not the sexual kind for once. However, she didn’t want that bitchy whore Natsuki to try to gather his attention or something, which would foil her relationship with him! So, Monika shrunk a Ball Gag and placed it into Natsuki’s tiny mouth before sticking her into her belly button before putting on a dress decorated in colorful leaves and placing her feet inside two brown boots. The doorbell rang and Monika’s mother opened it. “Monika, MC is here!” her mother called out. “I’ll be there in a second!” Monika responded before whispering to Natsuki, “Be a good little girl. I’m here to help you learn obedience and if you refuse my help, you shall be punished.” Monika then stepped out and gave MC a hug. They all sat down at the dinner table. “Monika, would you like to pray for us?” Monika’s Mother asked. Monika sighed. She herself wasn’t religious, but her parents were. She knew she this was a rhetorical question and that she had no choice in the matter. “Fine,” she huffed. “Dear Lord, thank you for watching over us always. Please bless this food as you bless the bread and wine, a symbol of Jesus’ body and blood on the cross, once a month in Church. In Jesus’ name, I pray. Amen.” “Amen,” they all echoed. The 4 of them began to dig into the food. Meanwhile, Natsuki was rolling her eyes at the prayer. If there was a God, would she be in this mess right now?! She didn’t believe so. Regardless, Natsuki wasn’t gonna be a Damsel in Distress bitch. She started climbing out of Monika’s belly button, nearly at the top, when suddenly, Monika hiccuped! This caused Natsuki to tumble back to the pit of the navel. Irritated, Natsuki climbs once more, this time actually making it to the top, but before she could climb out, Monika hiccuped again, and she was back to Square One. Fuming, Natsuki climbed all the way to the top and climbed out in time. Knowing Monika would probably hiccup again, Natsuki clung to her stomach, unintentionally tickling Monika. “HAHAHAHA! HAHAHA!” Monika hysterically burst out, secretly fuming at Natsuki since she could be the only one responsible for this. “What’s so funny?” MC questioned, looking at Monika like she was a weird freak. “I thought of a good joke,” Monika said, just barely containing ticklish laughter, taking the time to grab Natsuki and place her in her vagina. As Monika began to tell the joke, much to everyone’s dismay because it was strikingly bad, Natsuki struggled, making her go in deeper. Panicking, Natsuki grabbed one of Monika’s pubic hairs and used it as a rope to climb out, pinching the hair. “OW!” Monika screamed in pain.

 

“Monika, that’s enough! Go to your room!” Her Father yelled. Angry, Monika punched him in the face before storming off. “That’s the last time I don’t use a condom,” Monika’s Father grumbled like usual. Monika grabbed Natsuki and gritted her teeth while muttering, “You’ve been a bad girl. You’ve disobeyed. You’ll have to be punished.” With that, Monika placed Natsuki in the back of her underwear and laid down in her bed. “Oh, just so you know, I’m naturally gassy when I sleep, but I’m guessing from your silence that’s it’s a turn on, so I’ll quickly go to sleep.” Natsuki squirmed, but it was no use.

 

“Pfft!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 more chapter and then YURIKA!


	16. Kinkier Than Usual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monika decides to spice up the torture a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 199 comments, 56 kudos, 2 bookmarks, 4817 hits, and 4 subscriptions????? Thank you all so much!
> 
> This chapter contains:  
> \- Natsuki torture for no good reason

The next day, Natsuki was released, and Monika greeted her with, “Hello, Natsuki! Since you damaged my relationship with my family, and my chances of being with MC, I want you to make it up to me by massaging my feet.” “SERIOUSLY, MONIKA? YOU’RE CRAZY IF YOU THINK I OWE ANYTHING TO YOU!!!!” Monika just simply smiled.

 

“I’m sick of your attitudes. But don’t worry. I’m going to help you stop being a Tsundere and embrace your fetishes. My parents have left to go on a Vacation, so no one will interrupt us.” With that, Natsuki was returned to normal size. Natsuki screamed, hoping to get someone nearby to call the police, but her screams were muffled when Monika shoved her face into her exposed pussy. “Let’s think about this for a second, Natsuki. Almost no one has noticed or cared about Sayori, Yuri, and your mysterious dissapearences. Why? Let’s see. Sayori’s parents died in a car crash, Yuri’s parents disowned her for her differences, and your father became abusive after your mother died. Plus, you girls aren’t the most popular kids in school, and the friends you all do have are toxic. MC is the only one who has cared about your dissaperences, and not only did I convince him to cheat on you with me, but he doesn’t even leave nearby this house, so screaming is useless. In all honesty, no one would care if you died or even killed yourself and especially not Yuri. So, just relax, and embrace your fetishes.” Monika let go of Natsuki for a moment, chuckling at the slimy cum stuck to her pissed off face. Then, she held Natsuki to the floor as she took out a chair and hung a noose to the ceiling. She placed Natsuki on top of the chair and forced her to stand on her tippy toes. “If you ever stand on your feet normally, the noose around your neck will tighten, and you will start suffocating.” Natsuki panicked, making her accidentally fall back onto her feet normally. The noose began to tighten around her neck and Monika masturbated to Natsuki trying her best to get it off her neck. Her fingers began to bleed out and Natsuki’s face paled. Just before Natsuki could die, Monika took the noose away from her neck. Natsuki gulped the air thankfully. While Natsuki got some air in, Monika grabbed a knife from the kitchen. She smiled hornily before shoving the knife down Natsuki’s kitty. “OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!” Natsuki screamed as the blood flooded. “Huh, I guess that’s why they calling it ‘Cherry popping’,” Monika said apathetically. Tears began to spill from Natsuki’s eyes. Monika finally shrank Natsuki back down and instructed her to massage her feet. Natsuki did so as tears ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: YURIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!


	17. Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Yurika you've all been waiting for! Yuri attempts to mark Monika for herself out of jealousy, which leads to both good and bad things for her and Monika.

Yuri was seriously pissed off. Monika liked NATSUKI, the bitch who always insulted her, to turn her back to original size even for just a moment??? Natsuki was stealing her away from her! Yuri had to do something and fast. She had to leave a mark on Monika’s body so that Natsuki knew she was hers. Yuri climbed up Monika’s bed and started walking on Monika after she had fallen asleep. She wiped her nose with her sweater when she reached her titties, not wanting to get blood on her adorable fox pajamas. She climbed to the top of the pajama and crawled inside, seeing Monika’s luscious breasts without a bra on. Trying her best not to bleed out, Yuri made it to her nipple. Smiling psychoticly, she bared her sharp teeth before digging them into Monika, leaving a surprisingly large wound. Monika instantly woke up. Mistaking Yuri for a bed bug, she grabbed her roughly and ripped open her stomach with her middle fingernail. Monika’s eyes started adjusting to the darkness, and Monika realized she had damaged Yuri. Oh god! Yuri had probably just been masturbating on her tit and gone too far on accident! Monika was such a monster! Monika was crying from both guilt and panic and whispered, “I...I’m so sorry, Yuri. I didn’t r-realize!” Monika took a deep breath and carefully accessed the damage. It would definitely be permanent. “D-don’t worry, Yuri. I’ll make you feel better.”

 

Without realizing what she was doing, she brought Yuri to her lips and kissed her, coating her in gross saliva. “Sorry. I should have asked first,” Monika looked away awkwardly. “But, hey. At least you finally had a bath…”

 

Monika placed Yuri back in the house. She got back into her bed and tried to fall asleep, but couldn’t help being confused with her sexuality. Was she straight? Was she gay? Was she Bisexual? Was she Pansexual? She didn’t want to be any of the latter! She wanted to be straight! Gosh, why did she have to go kissing Yuri???


	18. An Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter, but I wanted to quickly confirm whether or not Monika is gay, cuz she'll deny it to the day she dies.

It had been 5 days since the Kissing Incident. Natsuki decided she would use Monika’s sexual confusion to her advantage. When Monika was at school, Natsuki got onto her computer to see if there were any clues about how she and the other girls were shrunk. All Natsuki found was images of girls kissing girls, online lesbian tests, and internet searches asking if being a lesbian is bad or not. What the hell was up with her?


	19. Important Update

Okay, I just wanted to let everyone still reading this know that I can't use swear words, or write sexual things, or talk about sexual things with people on here, or any other site, anymore. So, there can still be updates to this story, but nothing sexual anymore for 5 more years. Thank you all for understanding.


	20. Monika’s Vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monika acts gay and Natsuki calls her out on it.

Monika entered her room having returned from school later than usual. “Monika, where were you?!” Yuri demanded. She thought that Monika had died! “I went to MC’s Basketball game. He’s on one of the school basketball teams, you see. And, well, he’s been coming to my house a lot to hang out with me because that’s what I wanted, but I haven’t put much effort into doing what he wants. So I figured I would repay the favors. I hope it wasn’t too bad being stuck with Natsuki while I was gone.” Natsuki yelled out some bad words, but Monika ignored her as Yuri replied, “Oh, don’t worry about it! Sorry for overreacting…” Monika crossed her arms with a childish sulk on her face. “It’s fine, but don’t frickin do it again.” Monika let out a loud yawn. “I’m bored. We’re all gonna watch porn together.” Natsuki and Yuri were picked up and placed in her breasts. She opened up a video on a Hentai site, which was titled “Pathetic, SISSY, Slutty Concubine DOMINATED by 4 SEXY Mistresses”. The video in question was filled with forced feminization, dirty talk, spanking, whipping, and the sissy being deepthroated with a Banana. After the video was over, and Monika was bathing in her fluids, Natsuki said, “You know, I don’t care if you watch porn or not, but it’s a bit weird you watched it with us sitting on your boobs. And we’re FEmale. And you stole my BOYfriend from me as if you liked HIM.” Natsuki was immediately thrown at a wall, but thankfully somehow not injured. “For your information, I am not gay. To suggest that shows me just how animal like you really are.” Yuri placed her hand on Monika’s skin. “There’s nothing wrong with being gay. In fact, I myself am gay and I got the best grades out of all my classmates.”

 

Oh.

 

OHHHH.

 

Yuri...liked Monika, didn’t she? And she liked her back… No, this was all wrong! She wasn’t gay… SHE WASN’T GAY! Monika tried her best not to growl at Yuri as she said, “I’m straight. That’s all there is to it. Sorry that the truth is boring.” Natsuki rolled her eyes at such obvious lies. “Oh YEAH? Well, if you aren’t, then prove it to me within the last few days of the Quarter in school. If you can’t, you have to unshrink me and allow me to do whatever I want with you as revenge,” she challenged. Monika straightened up. “I promise you on my life and Yuri’s life that I will prove this to you and when I do, you’ll legally be my slave even if I unshrink you and you manage to escape.” Natsuki bit her lip. She really hoped this wouldn’t come back to bite her in the butt. “Deal,” she decided. Monika smirked before putting Yuri and Natsuki back in their house. She’d have no problems putting a runt like Natsuki in her place.


	21. Monika, Yuri, and two new characters

Monika returned from school again, this time returning at her usual time.

Monika grabbed Yuri from her house and unshrank her. “You’ve earned your size back. Now, whether you like it or not, you’re gonna walk with me to the pet store and help me pick out a dog. Natsuki hates dogs, so it’ll be fun to torture her with its presence.”

Thankfully, Yuri had no complaints. In fact, she actually cherished this moment of hanging out with Monika. Natsuki slept in the house as the two of them left. While walking in the street, Monika abruptly said to Yuri, “I have to go do something. I’ll be right back.” This seemed sketchy to Yuri, so she secretly followed Monika to a dark alley. She watched Monika interact with a uniquely ugly man, and he handed her something hidden in a black bag as she gave him $2. Yuri decided to sneak back to where she was before and confront her about this when she got home. Monika quickly returned back to Yuri. “Sorry about that!” she apologized sheepishly. They walked to the Pet Store and finally entered inside. “Welcome to our store!” a woman dressed in a green work uniform warmly welcomed them. “Are you looking to buy a pet or just seeing what we have to offer?” “We’re not sure yet,” Monika replied, “but we’ll let you know if we decide to buy any pets.” “Alright, well, let me know if you need help with anything!” They nodded, and Monika walked Yuri over to the dog section. “Pick out a dog you think would be a good match for me please,” Monika requested, for once not ordering. There were several dogs, but the one that Yuri thought suited Monika the most was a brown, bloodhound dog with one green eye and one red eye. Yuri pointed this dog out to Monika. “Yes, I think this dog will do great! Excellent choice, Yuri!” Yuri blushed, looking away, feeling both embarrassed and honored. It was a strange combination for sure.

As Monika was about to get the previous worker to get out the dog, Yuri quietly mumbled, “Um, Monika. I was just wondering...could you buy me a cat too? I’ve always wanted one, but my mother said that people like me shouldn’t ever raise anything…” Yuri looked like she was holding back tears of the memories. “Well, sure, Yuri,” Monika comforted, not wanting to make her feel worse. “What cat do you want?” Yuri pointed to a gray, ragdoll cat with one purple eye and one golden eye. Monika informed the worker that she wanted the bloodhound and the ragdoll. The worker got out the animals. Surprisingly, the animals seemed like they knew they were going to be adopted by them and almost smiled up at them, but that couldn’t be possible since cats never smiled. “The Bloodhound is called Dulcamara and is worth $395947 and the cat is called Luz Del Sol and is worth $8503853. Make sure you always refer to them by these names or else you won’t like the consequences,” the worker warned. Monika, however, was too busy dropping her jaw at the expensive prices. She was about to shrink the lady and blackmail her, but Monika stopped when she noticed the bloodhound weirdly staring at the worker with what appeared to be malicious intent. The worker’s skin began to sweat as the worker visibly got hotter and hotter. The worker looked about ready to faint from heatstroke and her arms began to peel back layers of skin as she received several third-degree burns. Even weirder, the nurse looked at the animal like this was a regular occurrence that happened to everyone around her, looked at the animal as if she was pleading for its forgiveness. What the heck was going on???!!! Finally, the nurse really did collapse. As Yuri was about to dial an ambulance, her soon to be pet cat just casually walked towards the nurse and licked her wounds and forehead. Instantly, she was no longer burned and overheated it seemed. Monika suddenly smiled sadistically as she thought of Natsuki. “I knew I chose the right pets.” Without another word, Monika and Yuri traveled home with their new pets. Yuri had completely forgotten to ask about what happened in the alley earlier, instead going inside the closet Monika owned since it was now her new bed. “Hey, Dulcamara,” Monika whispered to it. “There is a toy house with a tiny pesty girl inside it over there. I want you to lay on it and make it your bed.” With a sadistic glaze in its eyes, the bloodhound did just that, waking up Natsuki and crushing her underneath its stomach. “I knew I shouldn’t have made that deal…” she groaned to herself. Now she would have to live with not only Monika torturing her but also a gigantic dog. Just frickin great! 

Meanwhile, Monika smirked, crossing of “Get a Dog” and “Get Steroids” on her bucket list to defeat Natsuki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a poll to vote on: https://www.strawpoll.me/17679101/r  
> Go crazy!


End file.
